


and if i open my heart again

by sapphireblu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: it's been a while since he laughs heartily





	and if i open my heart again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [right now by your side (i'm here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105968) by [sapphireblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu). 

> \- the title is taken from Hugh Grant & Hailey Bennet's - A Way Back Into Love  
\- i focused more on the developing relationship and how it will end well between everyone  
\- enjoy your reading :)

Park Sungjin stumbled into Jaehyung’s life exactly two weeks after Jaehyung mourns on his relationship with Wonpil. The now-bleached-into-light-blonde haired male is wiping off the counter as the time is ticking to seven in the evening—business going low in the midst of heavy pouring rain. Jaehyung huffs deeply as his eyes wander everywhere but the almost empty café.

He is somehow thinking about finding a new job and move from his apartment, moving from the place that holding too many memories that he couldn’t handle any of it by now. Memories that he once hoped that he won’t forget for the rest of his life, but he needs to.

He needs to move on from his past life.

Jaehyung is lost in his train of thought for quite a time and doesn’t even realize someone is waiting for him for taking his order. The customer clearing off his throat softly and Jaehyung is startled for good. He quickly apologized but the male just giving him a small smile before proceeding into his order. Jaehyung glanced briefly when he left, taking into sight of crumpled white shirt and black pants over a dark-brown messy hair.

He didn’t think much of their encounter that day, just another customer for another day.

But, later it occurs him that the guy works at a nearby IT company when Jaehyung often sees him orders the same iced Americano and two slices of blueberry cheesecake, before seating on almost the backside of the café, focusing too much on his opened screen filled with colorful alphabets and numbers over a dark, black background from seven until it’s close to midnight when Jaehyung needs to close the café every Tuesday and Friday.

He seems leading a pretty serious job.

Jaehyung had glanced into him several times when he thought the guy is not looking, unaware of the lips tilting every now and then when the blonde barista isn’t looking. He finds it cute.

When the tall barista didn’t find him in the next two weeks, Jaehyung couldn’t say that he is curious. He shakes the thought off and entertains himself that probably the IT guy, Sungjin—_the name rolls easily on his tongue_—was busy with some stuff. He didn’t even realize that he is less mourn about Wonpil when his mind is occupied with someone else.

Well, he needs to move on anyway.

It’s another Friday with a slight drizzle in the evening when the door opens and a familiar sight walks in. Jaehyung can’t help but feel giddy on the inside but somehow he is able to manage a calm appearance as he readied himself behind the counter. Before the IT guy says something, Jaehyung beats him a second too fast.

“Iced Americano with half sugar and two blueberry cheesecakes, as usual, Sungjin-ssi?” 

The said male rolls his eyes in surprise but chuckles before offers a small smile. He waits until the blonde barista, Jae—_he had learned his name on his third visit_—prepares his order for the next five minutes. They never exchanged words besides Sungjin’s order and small talk about the mundane weather, but they surely will talk a lot after this, after Sungjin slips his number on the counter as he walks his way home and caught a glimpse of a confused but genuine smile.

_He is willing to try again_.

They quickly bond through music—a guitar hanging on Sungjin’s living room, gives them a lot of things to talk on the next couple of weekends. Jaehyung somehow felt comfortable having a companionship after quite a time mourning his loss of love life. He finds Sungjin could be quite funny without trying hard, even though the younger male insisted that he is not.

It’s been a while since he laughs heartily.

When he asks Sungjin to accompany him on Jaehyung’s next day off—to a gig that his friend, Sammy, had insisted him to visit, it never occurs him to see Wonpil again on their way there or how Sungjin was actually befriended Wonpil’s spouse—the male he didn’t even bother to know his name. Jaehyung didn’t utter any words but somehow his eyes keep lingering to Wonpil for quite a moment.

It’s just a short glance and somehow Sungjin knows.

But, he didn’t want to confront it until the older male is comfortable enough to tell him everything. They are just in a stage of being each other’s friend, even though on Sungjin’s side, he wants to be more than a friend with Jaehyung.

His feeling can wait.

*

The question comes longer than Sungjin had expected, another weekend spent on Sungjin’s apartment, thirty-five minutes rides from Jaehyung’s own apartment, on the farthest side of a quiet neighborhood of Seoul. They planned for a movie marathon, but somehow ends with a long and heartfelt talking between both males.

“How could you have known him, Sungjin?” The blonde asks, tone curious as he takes a little sip of the canned beer. “Uh- the guy we’ve met before the gigs on couple weeks ago?”

Sungjin frowns, racks his mind. “Kang Younghyun?”

Jaehyung nods.

“We used to work at the same company, but it’s been quite years when I last saw him.” He says. “I didn’t even know that he actually got married lately.” Sungjin shrugs nonchalantly.

“Is he a good guy?”

Sungjin tilts his head. “He always is.”

Jaehyung smiles. “I’m glad.”

He couldn’t be overly curious, but tonight, he is. “What do you mean, Jae?”

The said male takes another sip of his beer. “I used to be in a relationship with Wonpil, his spouse.” Jaehyung spills the bean. “A pretty serious one, I believe.” He says. “But, something happened and we broke up, and Wonpil had to married with—who is his name, again?”

“Younghyun.”

“Yes. Him.”

By now, Sungjin noticed that Jaehyung is somehow avoiding to say Younghyun’s name at all cost. He didn’t know why and he didn’t want to pry any further. Sungjin listens.

“At least, I don’t need to worry much.” The blonde opens another canned beer. “Wonpil is in a good hand.”

Sungjin keeps his silence for such a while, watches Jaehyung emptying his beer, one over another continuously. The blonde male sometimes laughing over something that shouldn’t be laugh of, pitying himself. Sungjin didn’t say anything yet, until he has to confirm something. 

“You still love him, aren’t you?”

A long pause before he gets a nod and this time he lets Jaehyung grab another can of beer, hoping that whatever saddens him, washed away. Sungjin is not even emptying half of his first can of beer, up until this moment. He just watches over the blonde male in quiet silence.

Jaehyung sure is overboard his usual drinking tolerance level as he giggles into nothing and slurs incoherent words when Sungjin drags him to his room, throws Jaehyung’s lanky body unceremoniously to the soft mattress. He tucks him into a blanket and ruffles his hair softly before he leaves, noticed how Jaehyung suddenly stifles a sob. Sungjin grimaced in silence.

He slept on the couch that night, after making sure that Jaehyung is calmly drifting on his own dreamland. His joint will ache tomorrow, but it’s the matter to deal later.

*

A soft humming sound wakes Jaehyung from his deep sleep, groaning as he feels like someone punch his head with thousand hammers at once. He vaguely recalls about last night's event and he frowns.

“Sungjin?” He calls as he hardly shuffles his feet to where it supposed to be Sungjin’s kitchen. The said male swiftly placed the cooked omelet to a pair of plates as Jaehyung drags the chair and leans his head down to the table immediately. His head is still pounding.

“You look terrible, Jae.” The younger chuckles as he moves the cooked meal to the table and Jaehyung groans. He shouldn’t get himself too early to out of bed with such a headache. “Wash up yourself first and go get change with the clothes on the nearby drawer across the bed. I believe there are some clothes that well-fitted you.”

Jaehyung whines for a second before drags himself to the shower without much protest. Sungjin was right, Jaehyung needs a cold shower to properly wake himself up.

They seated for breakfast thirty minutes later, digging into their meal silently. It’s when Sungjin about to finish his own, Jaehyung looks up.

“Sungjin,” The blonde calls almost quietly, “Uh, about last night –“

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry for blabbering much.” He says. “It just keeps bugging on my mind since last time and I didn’t know how to –“

“It’s okay, Jae.” Sungjin reaches out Jaehyung’s hand, smiles and squeezes it softly. The older male silently trails his eyes to their intertwined hands. He knows Sungjin isn’t the type to initiate any physical contact at any cost, but still, it’s overwhelmed him. “I _do_ understand about it and just surprised that you could suppress that feeling for so long.”

At this moment, Jaehyung didn’t feel like he needs to retreat his hand away because somehow he felt comfortable when he let someone to hold his hand, although he also didn’t say anything when Sungjin is the one who pulls away. He didn’t question it much, but give his own assuring smile when Sungjin pats him comfortably for support.

Somehow, it feels quite strange.

He leaves Sungjin’s apartment with much uncertainty with his own feeling because a red marked question hanging heavily on his head.

_Is he ready to fall in love again?_

He didn’t know.

* 

Jaehyung tries to figure his own feeling when he somehow easily accepts any physical contact from the younger male. Their hand frequently find each other’s hand in such a casual way for the past few weeks. Sometimes it is just a sheer of joy when the supported baseball team got their winning or whilst crossing the street or a slight brush of fingertip when they helping each other to pick-up something.

Sungjin, however, didn’t mention much about it.

It feels different when Jaehyung stares a little bit too intense on Sungjin’s hands when they play guitar together, jamming into countless songs on another weekend. He feels so odd when he wants to hold Sungjin’s hand in the middle of nothing just because his hands look _lonely_. Heck, he feels weird of himself these days.

Sungjin looks at him with a frown, because it’s rare to have a quiet Jaehyung when they are together, as the older male somehow stares into nothing and unconsciously pursed his lips. The dark-brown haired male quickly diminishing the thought of how kissable those lips before him right now because he is sure that Jaehyung isn’t thought of him the same way. Sungjin is just _a friend_.

He grimaced at the thought.

“Jae?” He lightly puts away the guitar and shifts into a more comfortable position as he sits next to the older male. “Is something bothering you?”

The said male looks up with a glint that Sungjin is hard to decipher. “No, it’s just –“ He cuts his own words halfway, bites his lower lips hesitantly, eyes shifts to his own hands and Sungjin’s. The younger male watches in silence.

A second passed before he actually said, “Can I hold your hand?”

Sungjin furrows his eyebrows, confused.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” Jaehyung chuckles lightly as he leans back on the couch, eyes focusing on his own calloused fingertips. “I don’t know why I want to hold your hand so badly these days even we’re doing nothing.” He exhales. “It’s weird.”

Sungjin breathes deeply.

_It’s time_, he finally decided.

“No, it’s not.” The dark-brown haired male finally drops the topic. “It’s not weird as much as I think how desperately I want to kiss you ever since a long time ago but I won’t force you because we’re nothing but _friends_.” He smiles, sadly. “Friends are not kissing each other, Jae.”

Jaehyung turns his head so quickly, rolls his eyes with Sungjin’s newly revelation. He didn’t mishear anything, right?

“What—did you just say?”

Sungjin inhales.

“I want to kiss you so bad, Jae.” He reveals. He didn’t need to hide his true intention again. Whatever will happen, let it happen. Even if Jaehyung hates him after his not so blunt confession.

Jaehyung fell silent. His mind is somehow lack of oxygen supplies that makes him didn’t think clearly. He needs to clarify something and to make him believe that it’s not his mind is trying to trick him into something.

Then, his mouth says something that he obviously will not regret even years later.

“Kiss me.” He says, tilts his head to face the younger male, eyes trails to the plush lips before him. “Kiss me as you mean it, Sungjin.”

The said male rolls his eyes in surprise but feeling suddenly hesitant. He really never thought about the sudden turn of an event like this. He never thinks that Jaehyung himself will ask Sungjin to kiss him.

Never.

He then blinks, gulps—once, before leans, slowly closer and closing the gap between both of them.

Jaehyung flutters his eyes close, let Sungjin have his first taste of shaping lips before digging deeper. The older whimpers softly before he kisses back with the right amount of meddling lips in between. It’s been a while since he kissed someone and somehow Jaehyung feels eager.

Sungjin tilts his head, finds a better angle to savor the blonde before him. Jaehyung kisses back for once in a while and when they are parting, eyes darkening and breathless. Jaehyung looks up, puts a stretch of lips before whisper quietly.

“How does it feel?” He asks, the tone so gentle that Sungjin thought he might be dreaming. Jaehyung’s hot breath fanning closely on his skin and he suddenly feels hard to breathe. “Good?”

“Good for me, Jae.” The dark-brown haired male says with another quiet tone, afraid of breaking the bubble they are in right now. “You?”

The older didn’t say anything, but eyeing the handsome face before him silently. His eyes, of course, quickly falls into the adorable sight of Sungjin’s plush lips and he takes no time to claim it again, leaving soft gasps on the younger male. He quietly smiles when Sungjin somehow takes the lead and pushes Jaehyung further back to the couch, hovering over him.

They—once again—breathless as they part and look into each other in silence.

“So," He holds his word deeply. "We kissed twice, Sungjin.” Jaehyung states the fact after a beat passed, eyes watching the sparkly orbs before him. “Do you think that _we_ are _still friends_ now?” He asks, tone incredulously inviting. “_Friends are not kissing each other, Sungjin._” He quotes.

The said male smirks before stealing another kiss that Jaehyung is gladly received. “It counts thrice, Jae.” He then says. “So, what do you want _us_ to be?”

The blonde looks like thinking before the words leave his mouth. He stares back at Sungjin as he utters his thought.

“We’ll figure it out.” He says. “We _certainly_ are _not_ friends anymore.” He repeats triumphantly.

Sungjin smiles, before kissing the lights out of Jaehyung’s life.

*

They have not established any relationship status yet—two weeks after they started to kiss each other, but it goes quite intense when both of them know that they _wanting_ more than those kissable lips to claim. Sungjin always halts when he feels his hands roaming further on Jaehyung’s body than he intended to be and he noticed how the older male would whine because of the abrupt stop.

He clearly wanting _more_.

They stumble into Jaehyung’s bedroom one day, too much late in the evening, kissing each other fervently, knocks the breath out of each other’s lungs simultaneously. Tonight, they have a silent agreement to enough beating around the bush and go straight for their much-pending want. Jaehyung quickly trapped Sungjin between the door and his lanky figure.

“Shit, we’re going too long for _this_ finally to happen,” Jaehyung whispers breathlessly as he licks the younger male’s ear. Sungjin left out a low grunt because Jaehyung pressed his body too close, too tight on Sungjin’s sturdy stature, poking soft boner between their legs. They haven’t talked about their preference yet but Sungjin somehow knows that Jaehyung always is the upper hand, the dominant one.

He let him be, for tonight.

Sungjin will take care of another night to come.

The clothes diminishing quickly, as fast as Jaehyung kneels down before him. The older looks up and Sungjin just stares silently, eyes somewhat darkening. Jaehyung takes as a silent agreement to launch his work.

He tasted for quite a while, shaping eagerly to the blunt flesh before him, flutters his eyes under his lashes to give Sungjin one last meaningful glance before he takes him as a whole, jolts the younger male in the process. Sungjin’s low growl sounds so endearing within the four-wall bedroom they are in right now.

Jaehyung takes his pace, gradually increasing within times, twitching his own flesh in the process. Sungjin stares on the crown of the blonde’s head before he threads his fingers on the sweaty blonde locks, tugging tightly when Jaehyung seems to enjoy the depth he provided for Sungjin’s heavy, thick girth. He chokes himself in the meantime but likely to not stop anytime soon, smirks sinfully when Sungjin growling hard before him. He loves when he takes in charge like this.

Sungjin drags him off his feet, kissing him roughly and Jaehyung loves to show who is on the upper hand this time. Sungjin mewls loudly when the older beckons him to face the wall, exposed to the night air before he felt that Jaehyung is draped all over him from behind, sticky hands sneakily squeezed the blooming cheeks before him.

“Jae!” He squeaks when he felt the cold fingertips brushing past his entrance, giving a shiver rush down his spine. The blonde chuckles but didn’t stop his teasing act, doubling it with grinds his thick girth and Sungjin grunts breathlessly.

“Are you sure you can handle me, Sungjin?” Jaehyung teases again, voice muffled as he trails kisses on the younger’s back. “Even Wonpil had a hard time because of it.”

“I’m not _him_, Jae,” Sungjin says through gritted teeth, breathless when Jaehyung shamefully slides his fingers and opening him up without warning. “I would ask the same thing for you if you – _ah!_”

Jaehyung smirks and slides his fingers out and beckons Sungjin’s face to the side so he can kiss him. His taller figure gives him quite an advantage at the moment like this before he motions Sungjin to lean on his back on the wall. They look at each other’s darkening orbs before committed into a sinful act that they both longing for the longest time.

It should be easy.

But it’s not. 

Sungjin is unbearably tight when Jaehyung anchors the younger male’s legs to his skinny waist, his stiff girth hardly finds its way to breaking the entrance. Sungjin breathes deeply to ease the pain when Jaehyung finally intrudes him after a moment later, muffled his grunts on the older male’s shoulder when Jaehyung tries to go further before settles himself with deep growls reverberates on his chest. They bask into the moment before Sungjin gives a weak nod for him to go on.

The pace fastens since the beginning, no one holds back as they both wait for such a long time. Their filthy noises fly through the open air, skin clasping only fuels each other more. The kisses become messy, their body flushed and slicked with sweat in no time and the tight feeling can’t wait to recoil on the pit of their stomach. Sungjin growls when Jaehyung hits the sweet spot, mewling when the older didn’t even miss for his next countless attacking hips. He feels so blessed.

Jaehyung, on the other hand, is eager to wreck the younger male as he makes a sharp move that makes Sungjin hardly catches his breath. The dark-brown haired male looks so flush with his matted hair, sweaty bangs cover half of his eyes, lips gaping every time Jaehyung hits deep into the hilt. The blonde kisses him, muffled any noise when he felt that he is near his closure. Sungjin grunts when he didn’t think that Jaehyung is able to sneak his hands and grips on Sungjin’s girth, makes him start to crumble down.

“Fuck, Jae. I didn’t know that you play dirty.” He grumbles but falls into a deaf ear. Hips start moving messily as well as his hands on Sungjin’s length that the younger male feels like he is coming to burst anytime soon. The white spills soon after and Jaehyung grunts lowly as Sungjin tightens his grip on Jaehyung’s length unconsciously. The older then hisses loudly as he erupts his white inside Sungjin’s shuddering body.

They stumble into the bed with much force after cleaning themselves up, long limbs tangled on each other as soft snores heard within minutes. Jaehyung is quickly drifting into sleep, having such a good dream after a while.

Sungjin smiles as he watches the older male looks so peaceful in his sleep, not even care how Sungjin’s heart beating loudly against his chest, as loud as it’s ever been.

He surely is in love.

* 

Jaehyung didn’t believe that they still together after two and half years later, supporting each other on every high and low state they are in. Jaehyung moves to Sungjin’s bigger and comfortable apartment shortly after their first anniversary and now they are certain to introduce themselves into each other’s family.

This is the most nerve-wracking moment for Jaehyung.

His worry dissipates quickly as Sungjin’s parents hug him like they already knew him for such a long time, the families welcome him with open arms. Sungjin, on the other hand, easily charmed Jaehyung’s parents as they met when his parents vacationing to Korea for the whole month whilst celebrating the New Year.

He was proposed on Valentine’s Day, as cheesy as Sungjin could be.

Three months later, the pair rush into their wedding suit, one hour before the ceremony takes place, with much disapproving eye rolls from their sisters, because they somehow engrossed themselves in intense lovemaking at the night before. After, they quickly change into much light clothing as they welcomed their friends to the wedding party when evening rolls.

Jaehyung feels quite exhausted to greet the guest.

He got himself a drink when a bumpy, chubby step comes into Jaehyung’s view as he tilts his head, follows by a series of exhausting shout from a familiar voice of Dowoon, who guides a pregnant woman beside him very carefully. His eyes roll in surprise as he puts down his drink but smiles nonetheless.

“Congrats, hyung.” The younger says, a little too cheerfully as he hugs the older male. “Welcome to the club.”

Jaehyung chuckles lightly. “Well, thanks, Dowoon-ah.” He says, but not after nudge the younger side playfully as Dowoon’s wife stands next to him. “I see that you’ve become _a little too_ _productive_ since you got married, don’t you?”

Dowoon whines, his ears become red, as he used to when he feels too embarrassed. Sungjin saw them and waved from a distance as he talks with someone.

Abruptly minutes later, the dark-brown haired male excused himself and walks over his waiting husband who converses diligently with Dowoon’s wife whilst the said male is happily drags someone—or precisely two people—into their small circle. Jaehyung knows this day will come.

He greets Wonpil and Younghyun with a genuine smile and they congratulate him with sincere words. Sungjin silently salutes him and he playfully nudges his side, erupting a small chuckle from the younger male. They talk for such a while before it suddenly interrupts with an eager tug on Wonpil’s pants and the ravenette male crouches down to meet his and Younghyun’s exact replica.

“Yes, love?” He squeezes the kid’s hand softly as the boy looks hesitant to say something. “What is it, Hyunnie?”

Younghyun silently watches their interaction from where he stands with a fatherly smile.

“Uh –“

“Say it.”

The young boy leans closer, whispering something into Wonpil’s ears that makes the ravenette haired male chuckles lightly. He smiles before ruffles the dark-haired boy and tells him to ask his dad directly.

Five pairs of eyes follow the cute sight before them as Younghyun glanced briefly to his husband who looks at him with a not-so-secretive smile. Wonpil can’t wait to see his husband's reaction after their son tell him what he had been told him earlier.

“Dad, uh –“

Younghyun furrows his brows slightly as he meets with his son’s eye level. “Tell me, buddy.”

“Dad, can I learn to play the drum?” He asks hesitantly, biting his lower lip. “Jisoo said that his dad looked so cool when playing d-drum and I—I want to be a cool person too and she said that she wants to marry a cool person when she grew up.” The boy completes his sentence within his stuttering tone and Younghyun still frown. _Why his son suddenly wants to play the drum? And, who is Jisoo?_

“Listen, buddy –“

Dowoon can’t help but stifles his laughter as he also crouches down to ruffles the boy’s hair with such a proud, wide grin on his face. “Yah, Yoon Jisoo is such a clever girl, isn’t she?” He talks to no one. “I really hope that you can come to our house and play drums with me if your dad agrees with it, okay?”

“Wait, Yoon Dowoon.” Younghyun rises from his feet with such a calculated look. Jaehyung, Sungjin, and Wonpil waits with much excitement from their place. “Listen, I’m okay with the drum lesson, but, can we talk about the marriage thing first?” He turns into his fatherly side, hard. “I have not misheard anything, right?”

The laughter then erupts within their small circle as Younghyun drags Dowoon and gives him an earful speech within range. Dowoon’s wife chuckles lightly as a chubby little finger wraps around her, the little girl looking puzzled with the sudden laughter. Wonpil’s little boy looks up with worry but the ravenette male is quick to assure that his dad isn’t mad over him. He smiles gleefully before turns his head to the ponytailed girl and grabs her hand, suddenly running away from the adults, giggling to whatever thing that fascinated both children.

Wonpil drags his husband back and soothes him as Younghyun sighs heavily. Sungjin watches the whole scene with a gleeful heart before whispers almost quietly to his husband’s ear, in which Jaehyung glares back with such a flush cheek.

“So, do you _want_ a boy or a girl?”

Jaehyung rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Does it matter?”

“Depends.”

Jaehyung frowns. “Depends on what?”

Sungjin doesn’t answer but gives his smirk towards a confused face of his newly-wed husband. Jaehyung pinches Sungjin’s side playfully.

“You really such a pervert, Park Sungjin.” Jaehyung hisses lowly, but smiles awkwardly when the other four pairs of eyes looking at them confusedly.

Sungjin giggles before stealing a peck, leaving a blushing Jaehyung in tease within their circle as he felt so full within his heart.

He is _so_ in love.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, the trilogy ends with a happy ending for everyone >///<  
they finally find their own happiness and accepting the past completely  
it's not a perfect ending, but i hope it works well for us too ;)
> 
> {notes on how youngpil got their son it's by a surrogate mother and probably park bros will following their method too, but it's another story to tell}


End file.
